marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Mancha (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Henry Pym ("paternal grandfather"); Ultron ("father"); Marianella Mancha (mother, deceased); Alkhema (fellow creation, "sister"); Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister"); Vision (Jonas) (fellow creation, "brother"); Vision (fellow creation, "brother"); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (sister in-law); Thomas Maximoff ("nephew", deceased); William Maximoff ("nephew", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "nephew"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "nephew"); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 197 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = glowing blue when powers are active | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = When electro-magnetic capabilities are activated, Victor produces sparks of electricity from his mouth and eyes. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Victor Mancha is actually a cyborg built by the evil robot Ultron. | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Ultron met Marianella Mancha in a scrapyard where he was left after being defeated by the West Coast Avengers. Marianella was physically unable to have children, and her past as a drug mule prevented her from legally adopting a child. Ultron promised to give her a child as a "reward" for saving him, though he had ulterior motives. Marianella, a devout Christian, saw Ultron as a John the Baptist figure and followed his words. He used her DNA to begin work on a fully-grown cyborg that was programmed with false memories of a normal childhood. He then dubbed the cyborg "Victor" and gave it a deep-rooted love for super-heroes. Ultron's long-term plan involved sending Victor to New York City when he was twenty-one so that he could meet his idols, the Avengers, and be recruited to the team after exhibiting his powers. Ultron counted on Victor's Hispanic heritage garnering him a spot on the team to fulfill the Avengers' need for ethnic diversity. Ultron keeps Victor isolated on the West Coast so that he will not make contact with any super-beings, who are concentrated on the East Coast. As a result of his cybernetic parts, Victor cannot pass through metal detectors. Victor is a student at East Angeles High School in Los Angeles when he first meets the Runaways. When they try to bring him to their hideout, his electromagnetic powers emerge and he unintentionally begins to fight them off. The Runaways manage to capture him and his mother, in a panic, calls to his "father" for help. Ultron, still wishing to keep Victor's true origin a secret, sends a Doombot to kidnap Marianella and pose as Victor's father. Victor and the Runaways rush to the rescue and the Doombot is destroyed; Ultron chooses that moment to reveal himself and kills Marianella right in front of Victor. Ultron then triggers Victor's sleeper-switch so that he will attack the Runaways; however, Gert is able to reason with Victor, reminding him how Ultron killed Victor's mother, and he rejects his programming, defying his "father." Afterward, the Runaways take the now-orphaned Victor back to their hideout to keep him from ending up in the custody of Social Services. Because of his superior intelligence and electromagnetic powers, Chase calls him the Calculator Kid and Nico calls him Zapper. After observing the team in action for a month, Victor proves his worth by defeating Swarm using his electromagnetic abilities. The Runaways are friendly towards Victor, but they know that he is still a potential threat. He is often paired with Molly Hayes when the team separates to buy supplies, because Molly is the only individual member of the team strong enough to take him down should he go rogue. Chase was suspicious of Victor long after the other Runaways accepted him, but eventually he came to regard him as a brother. Judging by a comment made by Nico Minoru at the end of "True Believers", she is fully prepared to kill Victor if the need arises. In the story arc "Parental Guidance" it is revealed that Victor is being used by the new Pride to spy upon the Runaways. His teammates ultimately accept Victor's protestations that he was bugged and used as a spy against his will, and allowed him use his power to capture the new Pride members, clearing his name. After the death of fellow Runaway Gertrude Yokes, Victor finds himself in a physical relationship with Nico; she bids him to keep their first encounter a secret. During the "Dead Means Dead" story-arc Victor displays several of his less-used powers: he flies the Leapfrog without any prior training (albeit clumsily); dismantles and reconstructs a Glock-9; and fixes the Leapfrog using his powers. At the end of the arc Victor and Nico revisit their feelings for one another and almost kiss, but are interrupted by Chase's return. Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways During a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation to capture the Runaways, Victor uses his powers to shield the Leap-Frog from a barrage of Teflon coated missiles. He is hit and suffers grievous damage and the team returns with him to the Hostel. Victor then experiences intense seizures when the Vision arrives with the Young Avengers. Although the Runaways are initially mistrustful of the Young Avengers, Stature is able to pull the Vision away from Victor. The Vision explains that he and Victor were experiencing a form of feedback caused by their shared programming due to the fact that both of them were created by Ultron. Since he is still broken down, Stature begins to watch over him, and they start to bond. However, in the end, Victor saves the day by touching the Vision again and knocking out Noh-Varr, who had the Vision's arm phase-shifted into his chest. Post Civil War (Volume 2, issue 22 on) Recently, Chase tied up Nico and stole her Staff of One, and was confronted by Victor. Chase revealed that the Abstract has three secret shutdown codes (questions) embedded in Victor's programming. The question Chase asked him was, "Could God make a sandwich so big, that even He couldn't finish it?" Because Victor was programmed by Ultron to be both "super-logical" and "super-religious", these functions cancel one another out and cause a feedback which temporarily shuts Victor down. These codes work only once, yet two codes remain, and the section of the Abstract that contains them is now in Nico's possession - Chase gave it to Nico because he fears Victor will still one day become Victorious. Still completely catatonic, where all he could do was endlessly repeat the computer simulated phrase of "010101010101...", Molly was forced to stay with him while the others fought the Gibborim and tried to stop Chase from killing himself. After trying desperately to wake him, Molly asks the ghost of Gert to tell her what to do, and strangely enough is given instructions on how to cure Victor. She tells him that "Yes, God could make a sandwich so big that even He couldn't finish it, and then He would finish it anyway." With that, Victor suddenly is awakened, with full power. He and Molly go through the portal, and Victor tries shocking the Gibborim, which has no effect. He then instructs Molly to throw him, and as he flies he grabs Nico from the Gibborim's grasp, effectively "killing" them. Dead-End Kids Having escaped Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Nico makes a decision to make a deal with the Kingpin, which disgusts Victor. In a twisted turn of events, the Runaways end up time-displaced in 1907 New York. It is during this period where Victor met Lillie "the Spieler" McGurty, a girl who can fly to the sound of music. While separated from Nico, Victor bonded with Lillie's carefree spirit. A short time later, he had a dream of kissing Lillie. Nico, understanding her relationship with Victor is deteriorating, backed off allowing Victor to initiate a relationship with Lillie, who agreed to return to the present with the Runaways. Right before the Runaways boarded the time machine taking them home, Lillie changed her mind and decided to stay instead, due to fear of jumping into the future. Klara Prast took her place instead, arriving with the Runaways in the present. Although the Runaways don't know, Lillie is still alive, regretting her decision. | Powers = Nanite Cybernetics: Victor Mancha is a cyborg, created from DNA from Marianella Mancha and the technology of Ultron. Ultron's nanite technology was so advanced that, over time, Victor's artificial parts would become identical to his human parts, making it nigh impossible to determine he was a once a cyborg. As a result, he possesses several computer related abilities, including: *''Super Intelligence:'' Victor has High levels of intelligence. *''Photographic Memory:'' Victor has a literal form of photographic memory. *''Computer Interfacing:'' He has the ability to interface with other machines directly. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Automated Self-Repairing:'' He has some manner of self-reparation through his nanites. In combat, however, Victor primarily employs his electromagnetic abilities, which had briefly caused the Runaways to consider Electro, Magneto, and other villains with electromagnetic abilities as his father. *''Electromagnetic Manipulation:'' Victor has been shown capable of directing electricity outwards as damaging, high voltage electric blasts from his hands, as well as using his magnetic abilities to reshape and bend metallic objects to his will. In the future glimpsed by Nico where Victor is a villain, he is seen flying into the ruins of what is presumably Avengers Mansion, although he has not exhibited powers of flight in the present day. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Abstract has three secret shutdown codes (rhetorical questions) embedded in Victor's programming. The question Chase asked him was, "Could God make a sandwich so big, that even He couldn't finish it?" Because Victor was programmed by Ultron to be both "super-logical" and "super-religious", these functions cancel one another out and cause a feedback which temporarily shuts Victor down. These codes work only once, yet two codes remain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Before the identity of his father had learned, Runaways assumed that Victor may be a son of Electro, Leader, or even Galactus. When Ultron first appeared, he disguised himself as Dr. Doom, making all to think that Doom is Victor's real father. * Victor is a cyborg, meaning he is half-human, half-robot. * Victor is dating Nico Minoru, although they broke up in Runaways Vol 3. | Trivia = * Victor and fellow Runaway, Xavin, rarely get along due to Xavin's derision of robots. Chase also harbors an extreme distrust of the cyborg, due to Victor's prophesied change into a supervillain. * Victor's main weaknesses are three rhetorical phrases which have no answers; his circuits overload when trying to deduce the "answer," essentially "crashing" Victor's circuitry. * Victor was the first to deduce that Old Lace is a Deinonychus. All the other Runaways, including Gertrude, believed Old Lace was a Velociraptor. | Links = * Runaways Vol 2 #1-6, "True Believers" }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Ultron Family